Something Worth Fighting For
by JustRide584
Summary: Belle can't remember a thing but, when that cup shattered something in her broke. "When you find something worth fightning for..you never give up.." ONE-SHOT


**Hey guys I've been obsessed with Once Upon a Time as of lately, mainly Rumple and Belle! There story is just so sad and tragic and they just never get a break, if you've watched it you will know that this is the scene where Belle breaks the Cup. This is a oneshot...Enjoy!**

* * *

I stared up at the man in disbelief, magic belongs in fairy tales not the real world. I was tired, my head was pounding and I was tired of the this man and this stupid chipped teacup.

"Ok, just go away...stop talking about magic and take your cup!" I shoved the cup in his hand and he kept pushing it back.

"Just look at it and you'll remember!" I let out a loud frustrated noise before sending the cup across the room. It crashed into the walk, breaking into multiple pieces.

The moment it shattered I felt my heart tighten. I shook the feeling away quickly.

"Just go! Get out!" The man looked at me with such pained filled eyes before turning away, limping out of the room.

I suddenly couldn't breath, my heart kept tightening and my head pounded. I looked down at the cup and my eyes watered. I pulled the covers back and walked over to the poor cup; tears trickled down my face as I picked up every piece of the broken cup. I walked to my bed and gently set the pieces down. I stared at the cup before sobs tore through my body. I wrapped my arms around myself and doubled over, the pain was unbearable. I fell to my knees and hid my face in my hands and just sobbed, screams poured out of me.

After a few minutes I sat up on my knees and looked at the pieces, there was about thirty or so broken pieces. I picked up the bottom of the cup which hadn't cracked, I sat it on the floor and started grabbing the bigger pieces. And that started my puzzle, I had no idea what this cup meant but I had to fix it. I stayed up for two days and nights, never eating. I just stayed on the floor trying to which pieces went where. I had one of the nurses get me super glue on the first night after I figured out where all the larger pieces went.

* * *

I still couldn't leave the hospital which was awful. It was boring and the blue and white colors were starting to unnerve me. A girl named Ruby came to visit me she told me we were best friends. She explained to me about the town and some of the people, I also learned my name really was Belle. But my mind just kept going to the man.

"Ruby...do you know the man with the limp?"

"Oh yeah! That's Rumpe...I mean ."

"Did I...know him?" Ruby looked down and smiled.

"Yeah, you two knew each other..really well. You were the only one who actually understood him." I looked away and stared at the cup across the room.

"Do you know where I can find him?"

"Well right now he's gone. But I think he's coming back in a few days" I reach forward and grab her hands.

"Do you know where I could find him?"

"He owns a shop, it's on Bell Avenue. It's the first shop." I smile at her before pulling her into a hug.

* * *

It was Friday and I could finally leave the Hospital. I slipped on a simple dress, a black cardigan and flats. I walked over to teacup and placed it into the white box Ruby had gotten for me and tied a gold ribbon around it. I grabbed my purse and put what little I had in there then the small box. I signed myself out of the hospital and waved goodbye to . The sliding door opened and the cool air hit my face, the fresh air cleared my head and made my tense muscles relax.

I started walking to Bell Avenue, crossing the many stores and houses along the way. Some people smiled at me and others gave me looks of pity. I turned onto Bell Avenue and saw a dark store, I walked to the door and gently knocked. came over and opened the door, smiling at me. I sent him a small one before he ushered me in. I took a deep breath before turning towards him.

"Ruby told me where to find you, I came to apologize for my behavior at the hospital. I had no right to do what I did." He just stared at me with a small smile on his face. I walked towards him and looked into his eyes. I felt my eyes water and I had to swallow the lump in my throat.

"Ruby told me that we knew each other very well, that I was the only one who understood you. Is that true?" My voice cracked at the end. I saw tears in his eyes as well and he nodded.

"You were the only one I cared about Belle because you didn't judge me." I sat my bag down on the table next to me before looking at him.

"You know everything about me and I know nothing of you...of anyone. But when I broke that cup something happened to me...I felt like I had been stabbed in the heart...and the worst part is I have no idea why!" I felt the tears running down my cheeks and I couldn't look at him.

He grabbed my chin and lifted my head, he stared into my eyes with such sadness and passion. He wiped away my tears before pulling me into his chest. I wrapped my arms around him and cried.

"I wish I knew about you and me...how you cared for me. And I hate that I can't! I want to remember so badly but I can't!" I finally just broke down, I held tighter to the man before me. I wanted to remember so badly.

I pulled away from him and grabbed my purse, I grabbed the white box and turned back to him. I handed him the box, he looked at me questionably before pulling off the ribbon. It fell from the box and fluttered to the ground, he pulled back the box and looked at me stunned. He gently picked up the cup, stroking it before looking at me with stunned eyes.

"I have no idea what this cup means for us. I can't remember the past all I know is that you were in it, I want to learn about you. I want us to try..." He sat the cup down and grabbed my hands and pulled me forward.

He held me to his chest before whispering to me

"You told me once that love was layered that love is a mystery to be uncovered." He leaned down and kissed my cheek gently, I felt something in my heart before looking up at him.

"When you find something worth fighting for, you never give up..." I leaned up on my tip toes and gently pressed my lips to his. He let out a gasp before pulling me closer and closer...

"


End file.
